kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkyrie Empire (Speedjr.gregory's Version)
Valkyrie Empire is an evil organization that appears in the television series Kamen Rider and later entries in the Kamen Rider Series. In Kamen Rider The First, the name Shocker is an acronym for 'S'acred 'H'egemony 'O'f 'C'ycle 'K'indred 'E'volutionary 'R'ealm. Overview .]] Valkyrie Empire was a terrorist organization that planned on ruling the world (in the original manga is showed that Shocker had some influences over the governments of the world), with virtually all of its members modified in some way. The founders had mostly Nazi ties, with the Kamen Rider Spirits manga making references to the group's support by the Badan Empire. Shocker's scientists performed surgical alterations that gave the subject superhuman fighting abilities. Even the most basic Valkyrie soldier was tougher, stronger and faster than the average human civilian. The most powerful of their forces were the Kaijin, modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and human cybernetics to create living weapons. Ruthless and merciless, Shocker would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organization, then kill them when their usefulness was at an end (or if they attempted to escape). However, on one occasion, the decision to kidnap and modify the young college prodigy Alvar proved to be their undoing. Trying to modify him into a grasshopper-human hybrid, he was intended to be another of Shocker's powerful cyborg warriors, but he escaped and began to oppose them as Masked Rider Warrior Leader. A later attempt to create a second, more powerful Masked Rider backfired when the intended victim, Falk, was rescued by the original Rider before he was brainwashed and became known as Masked Rider Warrior Commander. The pair became known as the Double Riders, who managed to put an end to Shocker. Frustrated with its failures, Shocker's Great Leader allied himself with the organization Geldam, creating Gel-Shocker and ordered the execution of every unworthy Shocker member, from soldiers to scientists. In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Valkyrie Empire, although with a membership and leadership covering Gel-Shocker members from the original TV series, obtained a Core Medal and modified it into the Valkyrie Medal. Though they were originally unable to use it, the appearance of the Greedemon Ankh in their time enabled the organization to obtain one of his Cell Medals and create the Valkyrie Greedemon. This altered time so that Shocker defeated the Double Riders and managed to conquer of Japan and eventually the world, setting up a union with many of the other organizations that originally emerged after Shocker's destruction. Later incarnations After Valkyrie Empire was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous forms. Scorpion Empire Scorpion Empire was formed under the command of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, its main headquarters was in Japan which Scorpion Empire focused it attention on. Initially the kaijin of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after the repeated failures of the kaijin High Scorpion Empire summoned Doctor G from Scorpion Empire's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Scorpion Empire's Japanese Division. Great-Valkyrie Empire The mysterious Great-Valkyrie Empire organization is a conglomation of all villain organizations who set into motion a plan to take over all dimensions due to someone providing the means to do so. Based on the World of Decade, their insignia is double-headed version of Shocker's eagle crest, but with the "DCD" written on it that hints at Decade's ties to them. In addition to Doctor Shinigami, there are many other members of Great-Valkyrie Empire that come from previous Kamen Rider Series. They sent their agents out across the worlds for universal domination. After being defeated, it was briefly reformed as Super Valkyrie Empire. Dai-Shocker's most recent return saw them both clash and join forces with Great-Armada, a similar organization made up of all the villains who fight the Power Rangers teams. Space Valkyrie Empire Membership *Valkyrie Soldiers - Black uniformed grunts, some which have skeleton markings on their torsos. They are normally easily defeated by the Riders, often without even needing to transform. Their trademark is a high pitched scream. They also appear in the Kamen Rider DCD series and movies, along with the upcoming Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. Valkyrie Monsters See Also *Shocker - Kamen Rider counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki.